Phineas T Ratchet Misbehaves at Burger King
Madame Gasket: Ok Phineas what do you want? Ratchet: I would like to have 800 Whoppers, 50 rib sandwiches, 300 hot dogs with 1000 fries with large coke and large chocolate milk shake. Madame Gasket: Rachet that costs trillion dollars i mean quid. Ratchet: Mom don't screw me over again. Madame Gasket: How about 3 whoppers 2 hot dogs 5 large fries and a medium oreo milkshake? Phineas: What? Madame Gasket: You'll be fat if I order this? Ratchet: NO MOM I TOLD NOT TO SCREW OVER BECAUSE EVERYONE WILL THINK I'M SUCH A CHEAPSKATE! Madame Gasket: Phineas stop being such a spoiled brat, you can either get what i said that you can have or you can have nothing at all. Ratchet: I have an idea why won't we buy some condoms and if you're safe to get what I want? Madame Gasket: Phineas that's enough now look everyones looking at us. Phineas: F***ING GET WHAT I WANT RIGHT NOW SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO BOLT ME! Madame Gasket: PHINEAS! Ratchet: GO AHEAD HERE! BOLT ME YOU MEAN VOLCANO HEADED BUCKETS OF BOLTS! BOLT ME! BOLT ME! Madame Gasket: RATCHET THAT'S ENOUGH! WE ARE GOING HOME! Ratchet: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE I'LL BEHAVE! Can we at least go back to get a 3 whoppers, 2 hot dogs, 5 large fries, and a medium oreo milkshake? Madame Gasket: NO! YOU ARE GROUNDED MISTER! YOU ARE GOING TO YOUR ROOM WHEN WE GET IN! ALTERNATE In Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, in the kitchen, Phineas T. Ratchet was talking to his mother Madame Gasket. Ratchet: Hey, mom. Madame Gasket: What is it, Ratchet? Ratchet: Can we go to Burger King? Madame Gasket: No Ratchet, we're having steak and rice for lunch. Ratchet was serious. Ratchet: But mom, I want Burger King! Not steak! Madame Gasket got annoyed. Madame Gasket: Ratchet! We are not going to Burger King because I don't want to waste any of my money. Ratchet started having a tantrum. Ratchet: I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! Ratchet was having a tantrum on a floor, and then he had a tantrum upside-down. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, stop dancing upside-down! I already told you that we are having steak and rice for lunch! Now come with me to the kitchen right now! Or else you will end up like your father! Ratchet stopped having a tantrum and did as he was told, and followed his mother to the kitchen. Madame Gasket opened the cupboard, and there was no stuff to make the steak and rice. Madame Gasket: Oh no! I don't have the stuff to make the steak and rice. Ratchet felt impressed. Madame Gasket's dismay reduced to joy. Madame Gasket: Do you know what this means? Ratchet: We get to go to Burger King! Madame Gasket: That is correct! Just only you and me. Come on, let's get in the car. OK! Ratchet: OK! Then Madame Gasket and her son Ratchet drove off to Burger King, and then they arrived at Burger King. Ratchet and his mother Madame Gasket entered it. Madame Gasket: OK Ratchet, what do you want? Ratchet: I would like to have 800 Whoppers, 50 rib sandwiches, 300 hot dogs with 1000 fries with large coke and large chocolate milk shake. Madame Gasket: Rachet, that costs trillion dollars I mean quid. Ratchet: Mom, don't screw me over again. Madame Gasket: How about 3 whoppers 2 hot dogs 5 large fries and a medium oreo milkshake? Ratchet: What? Madame Gasket: You'll be fat if I order this? Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) NO MOM I TOLD NOT TO SCREW OVER BECAUSE EVERYONE WILL THINK I'M SUCH A CHEAPSKATE! Madame Gasket: Ratchet, stop being such a spoiled brat, you can either get what i said that you can have or you can have nothing at all. Ratchet: I have an idea why won't we buy some condoms and if you're safe to get what I want? Madame Gasket: Ratchet, that's enough! Now look everyone's looking at us. Phineas: (in Kidaroo voice) F***ING GET WHAT I WANT RIGHT NOW SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO BOLT ME! Madame Gasket: RATCHET! Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) GO AHEAD HERE! BOLT ME YOU MEAN VOLCANO HEADED BUCKETS OF BOLTS! BOLT ME! BOLT ME! GO AHEAD MOM! BOLT ME! BOLT ME! BOLT ME HERE AT BURGER KING! YOU WANT TO BOLT YOUR SON SO BAD! GO AHEAD MOM! BOLT ME! BOLT ME! SO YOU DON'T WANT TO BOLT ME! ALRIGHT THEN! I WILL BOLT BURGER KING INSTEAD! Erika and Eric were horrified. Erika: Let's get outta here! Things are getting crazy! Eric: I agree with you! Let's get outta here! Then Ratchet threw Madame Gasket's phone at the expensive glass, and Madame Gasket was horrified. Madame Gasket: My phone! Chef: My expensive glass! Madame Gasket: Ratchet, stop it now! Or else I will take you home! You already threw my phone, breaking the phone at the expensive glass! Chef: That expensive glass costs 96 dollars! Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) I'VE HAD ENOUGH! NOW IT'S TIME FOR THIS STUPID PLACE TO GO DOWN! Ratchet spilled some drink on the floor, and he began to attack Burger King by going on a rampage, and all the patrons ran for their lives, and Ratchet ran towards the chef, and he pushed him out of the way. Ratchet was stomping around, and he pulled the benches off the wall on the left and knocked two stools over. Then Ratcet ran towards the table that two patronsl had left their food and drinks behind. Ratchet knocked a table over and he ran towards the stand. He knocked the first counter over, and he knocked a second one over. Ratchet knocked the first food serving cabinet over, and he knocked the second one over. Then Ratchet stomped around, and started raving. Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Then Ratchet stomped off, and he picked up a spiked club. He threw it at an expensive glass, and he threw two clubs at two other expensive glasses. CRASH! There was a terrible mess all over Burger King, and the chef had been placed on a stretcher. The police were everywhere. Back inside Burger King, Madame Gasket was dismayed. Then Madame Gasket got furious and threw a fit. Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, how dare you destroy Burger King!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month! Ratchet kept on throwing things everywhere in a wild way. Madame Gasket: RATCHET THAT'S ENOUGH! WE ARE GOING HOME! LET'S GO HOME, AND YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY GETTING NOTHING! Then the police siren and the fire engine siren sounded, and Madame Gasket began to carry Ratchet out of the destroyed restaurant. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaa! Madame Gasket came past the fireman and the policeman who were also angry, and Ratchet started begging. Ratchet: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE I'LL BEHAVE! Madame Gasket was too annoyed to reply, by dragging Ratchet back to the door. Madame Gasket had to pay the hospital bill because the chef was injured. Hospital man: Thanks for paying a hospital bill, have a safe ride! Then Madame Gasket drove off. On the way home, Gelman: Waaaaaaaa! Madame Gasket: Phineas T Ratchet, stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault! Really your own fault! I told you if you kept acting like a spoiled brat, you wouldn't get anything at all! Gelman: But mom, all I wanted was 800 Whoppers, 50 rib sandwiches, 300 hot dogs with 1000 fries with large coke and large chocolate milk shake. So that's why I had to ask you if you can bolt me and destroy Domino's Pizza. Madame Gasket: No! The reason why you didn't get 800 Whoppers, 50 rib sandwiches, 300 hot dogs with 1000 fries with large coke and large chocolate milk shake. So I offered you 3 whoppers, 2 hot dogs, 5 large fries, and a medium oreo milkshake instead. Ratchet: Can we at least go back to get a 3 whoppers, 2 hot dogs, 5 large fries, and a medium oreo milkshake? Madame Gasket: NO! YOU ARE GROUNDED MISTER! YOU ARE GOING TO YOUR ROOM WHEN WE GET IN! And besides, you destroyed Burger King and I think we're going to end up on the news and into a lot of trouble. How dare you! I should have asked if we could go to Burger King today. Madame Gasket: Okay mom, I'm so sorry. Madame Gasket: Your apology isn't good enough. Ratchet, you have got us into a lot of trouble. When we walked out, there was fire everywhere! The police was there too! If you didn't ask me you bolt you, none of this will happen! Ratchet: Okay mom, I'm really really really really really really sorry. I'm in big trouble, right? Madame Gasket: That's right! When we get home, you will go to your room and go to sleep! Or you're going to end up like your father immediately! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded